The Dark Furture
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: After a crash leaving Jacob And brother Seth without parents Jacob forms the most powerful gang in all of LaPush. The only problem is tha he is inlove with the only family he has left. Seth.
1. Chapter 1

**_PULLING OUT OF THE DOCTORS OFFICE BILLY AND SARA BLACK WHERE ON THEIR WAY HOME. _**

**_"Baby i cant believe were going to have our thrid child. im so happy." Sahara said. _**

_**"That's what happens when you have that Billy Black's blood in you " Billy said bragging. **_

_**" I wonder what the boys are doing and if their behaving."**_

_**"Oh Shut up, I love you hun."**_

_**"Love Yo- CRASH ! **_

_**" OH MY GOD ARE YOU PEOPLE OKAY ?" SOMEONE CALL 911 " OH MY GOD SHES PREGNANT " SOMEONE DO SOMETHING" **_

_**"911 911 GET OUT THE WAY ,**_

_**"Ma'am can you hear me?"**_

_**"my...baby...save my ...baby." **_

_**"WERE LOSEING HER CODE 234 ! "**_

_**"Ma'am I'm Sorry but the husband died on impact and the mother and child died in surgery. im sorry."**_

_**" MY BABY OH LORD MY BABY. God bless this family PLEASE god bless me and this family. **_

_** On The Morning Of October 13 Sahara And Billy Black Where renounced Dead. Sahara Was Pregnant With What We Have Learned Was Her Thrid Child. A Drunk Driver Was Speeding Away From The Police To Avoid A Ticket When He Crashed Into The Car On The Drivers Side Killing Billy Black Instantly . Sahara Suffered From Glass impaled In Her Stomach And Body That Later Bled Out When The Doctors Where Trying To Save The 7 Month Along Baby She Was pregnant With. The Couple Were Said To Be Holding Hands When Tommy Phillips TBoned The Car. The Drunk Driver Survived But Was Later Arested For Resisting Arrest, Murder And Indangermeant Of An Unborn Child . The Lovely couple Billy ANd Sahara Have A Family Of 4 , Leaving Behind A 10-year-old Seth And A 13-year-old Jacob Who HAve Been Takin In My There Fathers Best Friend Harry Clearwater. We Give Our Regards Here On Fox 5 News . Back To You** **Mathew.**_

Leader of the famous gang the Wolf Pack sat at the breakfast table with fellow gang members : Bella , Edward , Paul , Sam , Embry , Quil , Claire , Sam , Emily , Leah , Em , The Twins , Jared , and last the Leader him self Jacob .

The gang first begin when Jacob's parents first died in a car crash . His new family wouldnt replace the one he lost but it was a start . The first Lady Leah is the one the girls have to get by in order to be let in the gang . As they two got more and more famous people started wanting to join .

First was Leah's sister Emily. Now in order to get into the gang they would have to fight . Emily knew she had no chance against Leah . She could fight but not at the level that her big sister can . The fight lasted 3 minutes before Jacob decided to jump on and break it up .

Leah had a couple of scratchs and a black eye while Emily's lip was busted leaking all over her white top . Threw it all she made it and was deemed a Cub in the Wolf Pack.

Next came Sam and so on and so on . They were known around the school and the whole res that if you fuck with one of Jacob And Leah's cubs then you fucked with Leah And Jacob .

At the table Jake called a house meeting . Coming down the steps in a black v neck tight shirt and some baggy jeans with some Jordans he was looking fresh like the whole Wolf Pack always does. The matter at hand is that they where taking his little brother out of home schooling and int public school .

Seth his little brother was the only flesh and blood he had left so he didn't want to take any chances.

" Wazzam bitches and hoes, " Jake greeted the group .

" Wazzam Asshole " everybody responded .

" okay today is going to be seths first day and I want every fucking body watching my blood ! EVERYBODY ! " He yelled the last words. " Now everybody will be coupled together by your couples, Bella with Ed , Sam with Leah and so on. Any questions? "

Everyone looked around for signs of questions then looked back at their big brother Jake. Hearing foot steps coming down the steps everyone turned towards the topic of conversation.

Seth walked down the steps on a half shirt that said KISS ME IM ADORABLE that showed his coca la bottle of a body . With some black skinny jeans and some ballerina flats and a bright smile on his face he was ready to eat and leave.

" Hi family . " He said with a huge smile that showed of his dimples and lip ring off.

" AWWWW SETH YOU LOOK SO CUTE " everyone but Jacob yelled.

After seeing what seth was dressed in he turned to Bella , Leah , Emily And Alice with a look that said explain or die. " Hey it was on sale and he does look quick cute , just saying " Leah said handing seth an apple which he took happily.

Seth turned to Jacob and said with a pout saying " you don't like my out fit? "

_Damn it _Jacob thought . Everybody looked at Jacob with a knowing look , everybody but seth. Jacob walked out the door before anyone could see his hard on.

" Dont worry bae, he loves your outfit" Bella said as she hooked an arm with Seth's and walked out the door with the others on their was to school.

'Today is going to be interesting' She said in she mind as she got into the car with her boyfriend and pulled off.


	2. Night Mare At The Bottom

**DESTINI NOTE :**

**OKAY PEOPLE THEY ARE AT SCHOOL IN THE CHAPTER ! THIS CHAPTER HAS A RAP IN IT BECUSE I JUST COULDNT HELP IT. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE !**

**MWAUHH , LOVE DESTINI**

Getting out of the car Jacob seen eyes on his little brother and the rest of his pack.

_MINE_ I thought as I grabbed Seth by the waist was continued walking.

" Dont worry about the looks Seth, just keep waking. " I said seeing the look of fear on his face.

Looking back at the rest of the group I could see Emily getting mad every time she saw a different stare.

"HEY ! IF YOUR GOING TO LOOK AT SOMETHING LOOK AT OUR ASSES. LOOK, REMEMBER, AND KNOW NOT TO FUCK WITH THEM! " she yelled in rage.

Our whole group started laughing at her all out moment. Untill they heard Seth ask " What does fucking mean Jake? "

Looking at Emily I promised death later.

" Dont worry about it babe. I'll tell you when your older." I said quickly hearing snickers and what sounded like pussy from my group behind me.

Growling I decide to ignore those comments and stepped on the front office.

Seeing a fat white woman behind the desk that was ignoring us.

Clearing my thort loudly didn't even work so I took another route.

" Emily do you want to handle this ?" I asked sitting down in a chair that just so happened to be by te front door.

" Aye fat bitch yu don't see us right here?" she said rolling her neck with a smirk on her face.

The woman in question looked up with a beat red face looked surprized at the foul words coming from the short.

" what can I do fo you ma'am" she asked as if she just seen us.

Taking that as my que I stood up and made my presence known. Smiling at the woman I said " Where here to get our schedules, its our first day."

After We gave her our name's and we got our sheets of paper we exit the office with Leah throwing a see you later fat ass.

" Okay people we have to go to the gym, they are having a damn assembly." I said already on the way hearing footsteps behind me

Walking into the gym everything stopped and everyone were staring at the Pack.

Sitting down at the first seats we saw we sat down.

" Okay who wants to come up and try to beat Jame's in a rap battle. " The woman asked on the stage.

Everybody in the pack looked at me with a smile on their face.

" No " I said but Leah pushed me towards the stage before I could do anything.

" What s your name?" The woman asked

" Jake" I said walking on the stage looking back to see Leah and Bella on the stage for me.

" Okay Ima need everyone to clap like this." I said while clapping.

After they got the beat right I held the mic up and blew fire

Sleepin' at the top, nightmares of the bottom  
Everybody wanna be fly til you swat 'em  
But who am I to talk? I ain't shittin' roses  
We in the same picture but we all got different poses  
Now I'm looking in my rear view, I see the world in it  
I try to slow down, and I get rear ended  
Pause! Like a red light, I'm dead right!  
Highway to Heaven, God do you see my headlights?  
They say "you don't know what you're doing till you stop doing it"  
Well call me clueless cause I do this  
Attention all shooters, I'm a shooting star  
Life is a course and I'm a shoot for Par  
I'm searching for today instead I found tomorrow  
And I put that shit right back man I'll see what I find tomorrow  
The Pack CMR, blood like a scar  
Jacob F baby and the F ain't for "Flaw"

(Uh)  
(Uh)  
(Yup, yup, yup, yup) Leah and Bella Came In And Sang

It's like I have it all  
But I don't have to worry  
Married to the money, a true love story  
Only God can judge me, I don't need a jury  
Nothing standing in my way, like nothings my security  
Back to my journey, that bullshit don't concern me  
If I knew I was going to jail I would have fucked my attorney  
If you sleeping on me hater, than I hope you toss and turning  
I'm so cold I'm hypothermic, ask yo bitch she will confirm it, yeah,  
Now what we doing with it  
Keep opening ya grill, I'm barbecuing with it  
I know my shit already tight so I ain't screwing with it  
Some say this game is a joke well I hope they get it  
OK, I'm walking on needles, sticking to the point  
Yeah the streets is talking, I'm familiar with the voice  
I'm a gangsta by choice I hope my son's choose wiser  
And don't call me sir, call me survivor,

(Uh)  
(Yeah)  
(Uh)  
(And they go yup, yup, yup, yup)  
(Uh) Leah and Bella Sang

Call me killer 'cause I make a killing  
I got this shit wrapped up, bow and a ribbon  
That's them twin Glocks, you can call 'em siblings  
And them bullets travel, better hope I keep dribbling  
I touch the sky, get the clouds out my fingernails  
These bitches think they fly like Tinkerbell,  
But they all on my wire like Stringer Bell.  
I let 'em be, 'cause you know how that stinger feel.  
Know how to whip that white girl, I can spank her tail  
And I fuck up any track; train derail  
Know how to roll, never need training wheels  
And when the truth hurts, I pop pain pills  
Uh, all or nothing, or nothing else  
I bleed reality, I should cut myself  
Just had a bowl of riches and a cup of wealth  
And the "F" is for fuck yourself

(Uh)  
(Yeah)

And I ain't doing nothin' but getting my share  
Breathin' this air  
And Mack's mom told me she gonna keep me in her prayers  
So I'm feeling alright I'm tryna stay aware  
And if you wanna trip than I'm a meet ya there  
To my niggas in the game, keep the game fair  
Players play, coaches coach and cheerleaders cheer  
I'm tryna keep spirit when the ghost disappear  
Jacob F baby and the F ain't for fear

(Uh)

I finished and walked off the stage ignoring the applause.

Picking Seth up and placing him in my lap I looked back on the stage.

" Is that your boyfriend?" The woman on the stage asked

Before I could say anything Seth said " Yes," with a smug look on his face

_Oh Shyt !_ The whole pack thought

** DESTINI NOTE :**

**okay people ! review and tell me what i love to hear**


End file.
